Internal Dialogue
}} Haley encounters her inner demon, who looks suspiciously like Dark Mistress Shadowgale. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ (also as Haley's Self-Loathing ▶) * Elan ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: And then, Sir Francois and I decided to track the troll back to its lair... Haley (thinking): Well THIS sure isn't turning out the way I had hoped for. Haley's Self-Loathing: Yeah, seriously, this is the dullest excuse for a date since you went out with Darren Leafsword back in 8th grade. Haley (thinking): What the hell?? Haley's Self-Loathing: Oh, me? I'm the imaginary personification of your self-loathing. Haley's Self-Loathing: Don't worry, I'm not actually here, this is all in your head. Haley's Self-Loathing: Now scooch over a little. Haley: You look like I did as a teenager. Haley's Self-Loathing: How else would you expect your self-loathing to look? Haley: Good point. Haley: So, I guess this clinches the "brain damage" theory? Haley's Self-Loathing: No, you're just imagining this conversation because you need someone to point out why you're screwing this up. Haley: Hey, I TRIED to tell Elan my secrets! It didn't work! Haley's Self-Loathing: Oh really? You tried? Haley: Yes! It was still gibberish. Haley's Self-Loathing: Maybe it was gibberish because on some level, you KNEW he wouldn't understand what you were saying, so you were safe from actually telling him anything. Haley's Self-Loathing: Did you try grabbing him and kissing him? Because I'm pretty sure that would get the message across, even to Elan. Haley: Well, uh... no. Haley's Self-Loathing: Haley Starshine, you are far too smart to indulge in that kind sophistry. Haley: I don't think I knew what "sophistry" meant when I was 15. Haley's Self-Loathing: You know darn well that you could communicate your intentions to Elan without words. Haley's Self-Loathing: (Though I'm pretty sure your tongue would still be involved.) Haley's Self-Loathing: You don't do it for the same reason you never told him when you COULD speak: Fear. Haley's Self-Loathing: You're afraid to let Elan in, to show him who you are when you're not lying. Haley: You don't understand! Haley's Self-Loathing: I'm you, Haley, I understand just fine! Haley: He wouldn't like me if he knew me! Haley: I'm... not good enough. Haley's Self-Loathing: Hey now, I'm the one who's the personification of self-loathing here. Stop muscling in on my territory. Haley's Self-Loathing: Besides, you don't know— Haley: Yes I do!! Everyone else left! Haley: Don't you see, Elan's better than they were, and they all left!! Haley's Self-Loathing: Just like Mom left? Haley: And Kyran. And Rachel, and... all the others. Haley: Everyone good and pure who gets close to me eventually leaves I'm ... not good enough. Haley's Self-Loathing: So you hide behind secrets and lies, believing that if no one ever knows your heart, no one can ever really hurt you. Haley: ... Haley: It's worked so far. Haley's Self-Loathing: Yeah, it's shaping up nicely for you. Haley's Self-Loathing: Face it, Haley: You are never going to get your speech back until you stop hiding! Haley: But I'm a rogue... Haley (thinking): ...Hiding is my best skill. D&D Context * Rogues have high dexterity and have Hide as a class skill. * If Hide is truly Haley's best skill, it is likely maxed out at a rank of 18+. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the most important of the various manifestations of Haley's personality, Haley's Self-Loathing. Haley's Self-Loathing is identical to Haley as a teenager when she called herself Dark Mistress Shadowgale, in #93, Teenage Wasteland. * This is the first time Elan gives the name of Sir Francois, for whom he was a squire. He first mentioned him, though not by name, in #141. Sir Francois does not appear in person until #415. External Links * 311}} View the comic * 5717}} View the discussion thread Category:New Year's Day Romances